The Wanderers
by BeautifulHannah2004
Summary: This was based on the time I wandered around in the high school when I was supposed to be with my class working on the float for Homecoming 2019, (so it wasn't that long ago) and my Special Education teacher had to come get me.


It was the night before the Homecoming parade in the town of Royal Woods, and Lola and Lana were just getting ready for bed. They were eating supper with their sisters, Lori and Leni, until Lori asked, "Lola, Lana, do you know where you need to be in the morning tomorrow?"

"I think so," Lola said.

"Do I take you to your classroom?"

"I think so," Lana said.

"Are you lying?"

"Alright," Lola sighed. "We're supposed to be with everyone else working on the float, but we don't know where."

"Lola!" Leni yelled.

"Stay out of this, Leni!" Lola barked. "I'm not lying."

"Yeah!" Lori said to Leni. "Be quiet!" Then she said to the twins, "I'll text Gracie's mom and see if she knows."

"Thank you, Lori," Lana said.

The twins then watch Lori send the message, leading to Lori saying, "It's already 9:30. You guys need to go to bed."

"Okay," the twins said, walking up to their room.

The next morning, Lori was driving Lincoln, Lucy, and the twins to school. "Lola, Lana," she said, "did you ever ask any of your friends where you're supposed to be?"

"No," the twins said together.

"I think you're supposed to drop them off in their classrooms," Lincoln said.

"Okay," Lori said. She then dropped the twins off at the elementary school and said, "Bye guys! Have fun!"

"We will!" the twins yelled.

Then they walked inside the building, walked by their classroom, but there was a big problem! The lights were off and nobody was in there! Lola said with excitement, "There's nobody in this school!"

"What are we gonna do?" Lana asked.

"Let's wander all over the place!" Lola giggled. "We won't get caught."

So then Lola and Lana wandered and wandered all over the school like there was no tomorrow. They suddenly see Mr. Huggins, the principal, and decide to hide in the ladies' room. After five minutes have passed, they continued wandering around in the building. They were skipping around, but then they heard a voice! "Lola, Lana," the voice said. The twins then turned around, to see Emily Peterson, with her friend, Ellie Hathaway. The four girls just stared at each other for five minutes, leading to Emily say, "We're supposed to be at Henrietta's house working on the float."

"Oh," Lola said.

"Yeah," Emily said. "Remember? We don't have school today."

"Do you know where Henrietta's house is?" Ellie asked.

"No," Lana said.

"You know the way to the football field?" Emily asked.

"No," Lola said.

"Go call Lori and tell her where you need to be," Emily said.

Before another word, the Ag teacher, Mrs. Kaas walks by the girls and says, "Hi guys."

"Hi," Ellie and Emily say together.

"You guys look tired," Mrs. Kaas comments. "Have you guys been running?"

"No," Ellie and Emily say together.

"Oh," Mrs. Kaas says. "Well, see you later."

"Bye!" Ellie and Emily wave.

The twins just look at Ellie and Emily, and Ellie says, "Go call Lori."

Lola and Lana then make it look like they're walking to the office while Ellie and Emily go their separate way. Then the twins lock themselves in the ladies' room again. Lana says to Lola, "What are we doing?"

"We're just gonna party in here for a little bit," Lola explains. "If we see Ellie and Emily again, we'll tell them that Lori wouldn't pick up."

"Okay," Lana said.

When 10 minutes passed, Lola and Lana walked out of the ladies' room and ran into Ellie and Emily again. "Did you call Lori?" Emily asked.

"She wouldn't pick up," Lola lied.

"What about Leni?" Ellie asked. Both girls knew about the twins' big family and that Lori and Leni were in charge most of the time.

"She wouldn't pick up either," Lana lied.

"I know what to do," Ellie said, grabbing her phone. She dialed Mrs. Higgens's number and then presses the Emergency icon. She waits for Mrs. Higgens to pick up, and when she doesn't, Ellie says to Emily, "She won't pick up."

"That's because she's not an emergency number," Emily explained. Ellie then pressed the Emergency icon again, and it turns off. Then she hands the phone to Emily, and both girls wait for Mrs. Higgens to pick up. When she picks up, Emily says, "Lola and Lana are at the school."

"Okay," Mrs. Higgens says. "Where are they?"

"They're in the hallway with us," Emily explains. "Their sister, Lori, won't pick up. They tried calling her."

"Hmm," Mrs. Higgens said. "I don't know what do to about that." Then she suddenly says, "Tell them to go to the office and try again."

"Okay," Emily said, hanging up. She hands the phone back to Ellie, then says to the twins, "Go to the office and try again."

"Okay," the twins said together.

The twins then made it look like they were walking to the office again while Ellie and Emily made their separate way again. Later at their float site, the kids were all done with their float, and Mrs. Higgens says, "We're all done, but I feel like we're missing something."

"Lola and Lana are not here yet!" everyone yells in unison.

"What?!" Mrs. Higgens shrieked. She didn't realize that they never showed up since Emily called.

"We saw them a few minutes ago!" Ellie and Emily said in unison.

"Where?" all the other kids asked in unison.

"At the school," the two said together.

"I'll go look for them," Mrs. Higgens said, walking out the door. Back at the school, Lola and Lana were still wandering around until they heard Mrs. Higgens yell, "LOLA! LANA!" The twins then ran to the ladies' room again and locked themselves in a stall to make it look like they were peeing. Mrs. Higgens walked in and said, "Lola, Lana?"

"Yeah?" the twins said together.

"Would you like to see the float?"

"Sure," Lola said.

"Just give us a minute," Lana said.

"Of course," Mrs. Higgens said. "Take your time." Later in Mrs. Higgens's pickup, Mrs. Higgens said, "Girls, I'm sorry I didn't tell you that you were supposed to go to Henrietta's house this morning."

"It's okay," Lola said.

"That had to be fun running around in the building by yourselves," Mrs. Higgens giggled. "Nobody telling you to get something done, but I bet you were both thinking, _Are we forgetting to do something?_"

"It was very fun!" Lana giggled.

"It's like a game of Hide and Seek," Mrs. Higgens smiled. "You guys were hiding and I found you. You won!"

At the float site, the twins walked in and yelled, "Hi guys!"

"Hi Lola! Hi Lana!" everyone said together.

"Everybody get on the float!" Mrs. Higgens said. "I wanna get a picture of you all."

"Lola, Lana, you can be behind me and Ellie if you want," Emily smiled.

"Thank you, Emily!" the twins smiled.

And then Mrs. Higgens snapped the picture, and it was a good one, and then she said, "All those handing out candy, you may go back to the school to get ready." Later back at the school, Mrs. Higgens said, "Once again, girls, I'm really sorry for not telling you to go to Henrietta's, but you can always use that on me! _Hey, Higgens, remember that time when we were wandering around in the school, and you had to come get me?_" She visioned that part.

Lola and Lana just laughed, thinking about it. And everyone had a great time at the Homecoming parade, and lived happily ever after.

**THE END!**


End file.
